2 Prince
by yakiyuki5044
Summary: i just simply made it for fun...sorry...is about drama of prince atemu / yami x yugi...maybe only...but just felt weird when i start to write it lol...anyway...hope you'll enjoy it with me
1. Chapter 1 BRIDE

_Finally do it…_

_I don't own yugioh….._

_Please enjoy if you like [n.n]_

_Or_

_….Ignore it if you not. [T_T]_

* * *

**_~Start the story~_**

**_CHAPTER ONE ~ BRIDE_**

[A young girl, Mana who was dark skin of Egyptian, age about 16. She was cheerful, playful, little childish, sweet, and cute. One day, she played a little game with a young prince, Atemu who was also dark skin of Egyptian, age of 17. He was crimson eyes, star-like hair with tri-colour, pretty hot and handsome look, and has a powerful of voice. He was taller than the girl. He was also known as a kindly and self-confident prince in Egypt.]

Mana: Yay! I make it! I'm sure I can kick your ass this time! (Said confidently)

Atemu: Are you sure? (Grinned) How about this?

[Atemu won the game.]

Mana: Wait! No! No! No! ~~~ I'm losing again ……Aw ~~~~GOD DAMN IT! (Stomped the ground madly)

Atemu: Hahaha….. (Laughed) Calm down. You can try to win me next time, ok?

Mana: (Nodded her head) Ok.

[A man was a priest of Egypt, Mahado walked nearly toward the prince and the girl. He also was Mana's brother. He is the best magician in Egypt. He is also a teacher of the prince to teach him and Mana about magic.]

Mahado: What are you two doing here? Prince Atemu? Mana? (Appeared suddenly from their back)

Atemu/Mana: Wha~~~~aaa~~~~~!!! *XD* (They had heart attack)

Mana: Brother! Did I told you please don't came or appear suddenly from my back! That's scary me! (Shouted)

Atemu: Me too! Do you wanna kill me? Hmm~~~? (Raised his eyebrow angrily)

Mahado: Alright! Alright! Is my fault. Please forgive me. Please~~~ my prince and my lovely sister~~~ (showed puppy's eyes)

Mana: Ok? But not again, promise? (Pointed her finger to Mahado)

Mahado: (Nodded) Yes!

Atemu: That's good. Oh! Why you are here, Mahado? Are you free now? (Blinked)

Mahado: Ah! I'm remembering now. I'm here to find you, my prince. The Pharaoh wanna meet you. Please follow me.

Atemu: Ok. // I have a bad feeling for this. //

Mana: Hehehe~~~ don't worry too much, everything will be right. (Sighted to Atemu)

Atemu: I hope so. (Thought) Alright! Let's go, Mahado. (Turned his head back a while)

Bye, Mana.

Mana: See ya!

* * *

[Atemu followed Mahado walked into the Pharaoh's room.]

Mahado: I bring the prince here, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Good job, Mahado.

Atemu: Why do you call me? Father? (Blinked)

Pharaoh: Atemu, you are already 16, right?

Atemu: Oh! (Glared at Pharaoh) I'm 17 now!

Pharaoh: (Chuckled) Ah! I see… sorry….

Atemu: Why you asked my age suddenly?

Pharaoh: Because I thought time to get a bride to you, my son.

Atemu: O I see… (Waited a minute) What did you said?! Bride?! (O.o)

Pharaoh: Yup. (Grinned)

Atemu: Father~~ please don't kidding me with this~~~ (Showed his puppy's eyes)

Pharaoh: Oh my dear son … OK… I said NO!

Atemu: B-but…

Pharaoh: No but. As a Pharaoh soon, you must be marry with someone first. This is our rule!

Atemu: O-ok. But can I choose my bride by myself?

Pharaoh: But I got one. I thought you will like him.

Atemu: No way! Damn! (Waited a minute) but why is HIM? A male? Stop kidding me again…. I'm panic!

Pharaoh: No. I'm serious for this. He is really a male. He is my friend, King of Canalia's grandson.

Atemu: Oh Ra! That's become my nightmare. (Panicked) Wait, father, when I marry a male, how can you get ….um…. grandchild soon? (Blushed little)

Pharaoh: Oh! For this…you no need to worry….. I know what I want and what the best to you is. (Grinned again)

Atemu: No! No! No! (Yelled) please don't do this to me~~~ (shoed again puppy's eyes but with his shining tears) I wanna to have find my true love by myself, so please leave me alone~~~ Father!

Pharaoh: No! I wanna you marry the prince of Canalia. But you should don't need to worry; I know he is so cute and sweetie although I haven't see him once time. Ah! I'm remembering now! They will come today. So you can meet him first before I start to ask your marriage to King of Canalia. (Smirked)

Atemu: W-what?! I'm gonna meet my bride [not sure yet] today?! Dman the Ra! This should be my bad day. (Gonna mad)

Pharaoh: Whatever! I guess you may go to rest first and get ready to this meeting soon.

Atemu: Wait…

Pharaoh: No more talk foolish! (Cut atemu's words) Now go! (Ignored Atemu)

Atemu: Ok. (Left the room silently and sadly)

Pharaoh: Mahado.

Mahado: Yes, Pharaoh?

Pharaoh: Go get ready for this. You know what I said, right? (Raised his eyebrow)

Mahado: Yes, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Good. Now dismiss.

[Mahado left the room.]

* * *

[When the Atemu left the Pharaoh's room, he backed to his room.]

Atemu: Damn! Damn! Damn!!!(Yelled and stomped the floor madly) //Oh my Ra! What you want? Please stop the stupid joke like this to me. That's make me sick! Aw~~~ I DON"T want this!!!(Screamed in his mind)// (Laid down his bad, closed his eyes, and tried to calm down)

* * *

_Please wait another chapter up…._

_[n.n]_

_Please R & R to me….._

_Thank you to finish this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 REACHED FROM CANALIA

_Finally update!_

_Here is next chapter…._

_But I thought is weird…_

* * *

_**~Start the story~**_

_**CHAPTER TWO ~ REACHED FROM CANALIA**_

[In Atemu's room.]

Atemu: Damn! // I'm gonna ran away for hidden a little while until they (peoples of Canalia) backed to their country. // (Grinned naughtily) *O.o*

* * *

[Then our prince Atem ran away. At the same time, the peoples of Canalia reached the palace of Egypt. The Pharaoh quickly came out to fetch them.]

Pharaoh: Welcome, my friend! Hahaha…. (Laughed loudly)

King: Thank you. (Hugged Pharaoh)

Pharaoh: Please come in. We talk inside.

* * *

[They all entered the palace.]

Pharaoh: Let me introduce my priests. These are Mahado, Seth who is also my nephew (cousin of Atemu), Mana and… (Introduced them one by one from his left to the right)

King: Also let me introduce my priests. These are Jou, Mlik with his husband Marik, Ryou with his husband Bakura, Honda with his husband Otogi, Mai with his wife Serenity… (Introduced them one by one from his right to the left) And these all (Pointed Jou, Mai, Marik and Bakura) are also my adoptive children.

Pharaoh: O I see. You adopt them. What about your lovely grandson?

King: Don't worry. I'm adopting them for my grandson. I thought he wanna some brothers and sisters since his father and mother was killed by someone when he was only 3.

Pharaoh: Oh! Sorry… (Showed sympathy face)

King: It's ok. Um…. (Looked around) where the prince, your son? I didn't see him before. So can I?

Pharaoh: Oh! Sure! Why not? (Chuckled) Seth, go to invite our prince to come here, our guest wanna meet him.

Seth: Yes, Pharaoh. (Walked out quickly)

[Waited a while. Seth backed. But, Pharaoh couldn't saw the prince here.]

Pharaoh: Seth, (Raised his eyebrow) where is he?

Seth: Um… I did saw him in his room, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: What?! Oh great! (gonna mad) I commanded you go to search him now!

Seth: Yes, Pharaoh. (Ran out followed by few servants)

King: Looks like he hate to see me, huh?

Pharaoh: N-no! Not like that…just…sorry. I'm just told him I'm gonna pick up a bride to him and his bride you should know who he is, right? (King nodded) But he wanna rejected it so bad. That's all.

King: So he hates my grandson, huh?

Pharaoh: Of course not! Just he wanna find his true love by himself, he afraid to marry that person he doesn't love.

King: Actually my grandson also said it before. Hahaha…they still young. So, take it easy, ok? (Pharaoh nodded)

Pharaoh: Oh! I'm remembering now. Where your grandson too? I also didn't see him although you told me he is beautiful like an angel before. (Looked around)

King: He is shy easier, so he must be hidden somewhere. Now please come out to let uncle Pharaoh take a look, dear. (Waited a while) Dear? My angel? Where are you? Come on… (Searched everywhere)

Jou: Maybe he just walked around the palace. He always likes to do that, my King. (King nodded)

King: Ya, you're maybe right. Jou! I wanna you go to search him now.

Jou: Yes, my King. (Ran out)

Pharaoh: Looks like not different with mine. (Chuckled)

King: Dunno. (Chuckled too) How about we have some game before we got a good news?

Pharaoh: Sure. Servant! Take the chess.

King: I gonna kick your ass this time to revenge that day I lost to you, so you better watch out. (Grinned)

Pharaoh: No. I'll win again. (Smirked)

[So, the Pharaoh and the King began their game.]

* * *

[Atemu ran until reached his garden of the palace. He felt so tired. So, he was resting. At the moment, he heard a sound. He saw a boy. That boy was singing a weird song.]

# Believe in yourself

I will shed no tear

I will face my fear

All alone

All the doubts in mind

I will leave behind

Ah~~

Lost in the dark

Seek for the light

I hold out my hand

Into the endless night

To get through the time in strife

In my life

I tell myself over to never give in

Feel your heart beat inside

You don't be afraid

Keep the faith

That's the key to all the doors ahead

Open up your way with the brighter hopes for today

The sun will rise upon your way

Believe in yourself

You're not alone

Believe in your strength

You'll fine your way #

Song from a.......

Name of anime: Rental X Magica

Name of song: Faith

(Opening - English version)

* * *

[Prince Atemu walked nearly to saw who he is. Unfortunately he fell down on the ground because he kicked a stone without walked carefully.]

Atemu: Ouch! That's hurt! Damn the fucking stone here! #$%&*~~~ (Scolded the stone like an idiot person *XD*)

[The boy looked at him. He saw him fell down on the ground. He saw the prince was busy scolding. Then, he was chuckled.]

Atemu: (stopped the stupid scolding and turned a look to the boy) What's so funny?

"Sorry…I didn't mean it. Just felt a little interesting. Sorry. Please forgive me."

[The boy said it and walked nearly. He raised his head looked at the prince. Kept silently.]

Atemu: Oh my Ra! // The boy looks alike to me. That's impossible! We are different in our eyes, skin, height and voice only. His eyes are amethyst. His skin looks white as snow. His height looks shorter than me. His voice is so sweet and wonderful too. Oh Ra! That's amazing! How can a human as perfect as him, he can be describes as an angel. So I can felt his heart and soul is also pure and clear. I never seen any human can be as innocent or even adorable as him. // Beautiful. (Shocked until cannot moved or spoke anything, excepted the word "BEAUTIFUL".)

[The boy walked more nearly again until reached in front of the prince. He closed his head to touch Atemu's skin. The boy wanted checked out whether he got hurt or not. Atemu felt his heart beat was pumping so fast. His body was getting hotter. His face turned as red as a sweet tomato. *yummy!* He felt himself so strange. What happened to him now? This question screamed in his mind.]

Atemu: // Oh Ra! He is touching me. His skin is softly and silky. I like this feeling. So damn good. // (Blushed) Damn the stupid heart make me uncomfortable. (Spoke it softly.)

"What did you said? Are you ok? Didn't get hurt? Hello~~~?"

[The boy asked but till didn't had any answer from him. He just watched the prince quietly.]

* * *

_thanks to finish this chapter with me..._

_PLZ R&R..._

_n.n_


	3. Chapter 3 THE BOYYUGI

_Finally update next chapter again….._

_But I gonna busy this few months…._

_Hope can rest sometimes…._

_*Oh GODS, plz help me free~~~*_

_[T_T]_

* * *

**_~Start the story~_**

**_CHAPTER THREE ~ THE BOY *YUGI*_**

[Two young one still in the garden of palace in Egypt. They both kept silent.]

"Hello~~?"

[The boy asked again.]

Atemu: Huh? Did u say something to me? (Blinked)

The boy: (Chuckled) Yup! I wanna sure did you have any hurt or not. Because you …um…little….

Atemu: Oh! Sorry….my mind just thought something.

The boy: O-ok. Hehehe... (Chuckled again)

Atemu: Um… w-where you …no….you are not Egyptian, right?

The boy: Yup. (Nodded simply)

Atemu: Then where you come from? Never see you before here….

The boy: I'm here about little minutes ago, I guess. (Grinned)

Atemu: Huh? (Blinked)

The boy: Oh! Just ignored me. I think you already full of question in your mind. Don't you? Hahaha….. (Laughed)

Atemu: Yeah. (Laughed together)

"Prince! Prince! Prince! Where are you?"

[They heard somebody called. He was Seth. Atemu saw it and ready to run away. He holding hand of the boy, his face was blushing so hard, and found the way to get away. But unfortunately, he was caught by Seth.]

Seth: Aha! I finally found you! What are you doing here, huh? (Showed his mad face)

Atemu: Well… I …um…. Ah! Just walked around here. Hahaha… Why are you finding me? (Showed a forced smile to Seth)

Seth: A huh? Do you think I trust your stupid excused? (Raised his eyebrow)

Atemu: O-ok. I don't think so, ok?

Seth: So….shall we go to meet Pharaoh and our guests?

Atemu: Alright. (Said it with a face of no mood for this)

Seth: That's good boy. (Atemu glared to Seth) Hey! Who is he? (Pointed the boy)

Atemu: He? Dunno. Just wanna asked him but interrupted by you. (Pointed his finger to Seth)

Seth: Oh! So, boy, what's your name? Where are you from? Why are you here? (Looked at him)

The boy: (Opened his mouth) // Boy? Hehehe…thought me so young, huh? // I…...

[When the boy wanted to say something, a sound cut in from behind of the boy. It was Jou's voice]

"There you are! I found ya!"

[He picked up the little boy and said it to him.]

The boy: PUT ME DOWN, JOU! (Yelled and moved his hands and legs)

Jou: Ok. But, promise to me doesn't try to run away. If not…. you know what happened later. (Warned the boy with a smirked)

The boy: Ya~ ya~ ya~…just put me down!!! (Moved again, Jou finally put him down) Why you know I'm here? (Blinked)

Jou: Just know you will here, maybe this is calling the sixth sense. Hahaha… (Laughed) Wait. (Looked clearly to Atemu and Seth) don't you the priest of this Egypt? And don't you wanna find your prince? (Seth nodded) then, why are you stand here? (Blinked)

The boy: The taller one is priest of Egypt? (Finger pointed to Seth) Then, the shorter one? (Pointed to Atemu)

Atemu: (Little mad) Hey! Don't call me SHORT! YOU SHORTER THAN ME!!! (Pointed to the boy directly)

The boy: WHAT DID YOU SAID?! Yeah! I'm just LITTLE! So what?! (Mad) I can't do anything for my height because this is my unique and my family's DNA!!! (Looked away angrily)

Jou: Don't you two realize that you both got something alike? Hahaha… (Laughed)

Seth: Ya. I agree what you said, they are just alike and little different….but both are SHORTER than normal people. Hahahahaha… (Laughed crazily with Jou)

Atemu/the boy: SHUT UP, YOU TWO! (Stomped the ground hardly)

The boy: Fine! (Still mad) Jou, you better watch out because I'll revenge it! I will! (Jou face:*O.0*)

Atemu; You too, Seth. Just wait, my revenge coming soon. (Smirked. Seth face:*0.O*)

The boy: Hey! Back to the point. Who are the sho-// Ooops... so closed I gonna said the word of shorter (Closed his mouth quickly) // um…. a….man? (Pointed the atemu)

Jou: Well, honestly, I dunno.

The boy: // Crap! I'm so stupid because I ask the fool question, he totally dunno because we are not Egyptian. I should be knew this. But I guess he is an important person in this palace. // Yes! He must be like that! (Big smirked)

Jou: What did you said just now? (Jou, Atemu, Seth all showed a blinked look to the boy)

The boy: // Ooops~// not-nothing… (Felt little embarrassed and blushed)

Atemu: So, little one. You wanna know who am me, right?

The boy: Yup! (Nodded) // Wait! He calls me LITTLE ONE! // Don't call me that Words of "LITTLE ONE"! I'm not little so much!!! Damn you! (Glared at Atemu)

Atemu: // He said DAMN ME? (I can't believe the little one looks like an angel but can be little…um…interesting?) // Hahahaha….. Alright! Me, I am prince of this Egypt. Atemu. That's my name. (Chuckled)

The boy/ Jou: What?!! (Shocked with widely their eyes) Prince?! (Jou and the boy looked at each other because they thought that's unbelievable.)

The boy: // Crap! Oh My God! Damn the God! He's the Prince? The prince here?! No~no~no~!!! How can be so~ // (O.O) Nice to me you, prince Atemu. (Smile forcedly) // Damn it! What should I do now? Jou! Help me please! You're my best friend, best brother right? Please~~~~ (gave Jou a puppy eyes) //

Jou: Wow! // Oh! He *the boy* looks at me like this again. I hated it. // Ok. Can I ask why the prince is here, don't he supposed ran away to avoid meet with us?

Seth: Ya. He's loved to make trouble to us, this little cousin always make all of us panicked, included the Pharaoh... (Chuckled)

Atemu: Shut up your mouth! How many time I told you NOT to call me little cousin, little one, or even shorter person….huh? (Glared at Seth madly)

Seth: Oh! Sorry~~~ (Said playfully) Bwhahaha…. (Laughed again)

Atem: Stupid Seth, I'll make you soon. I swear! (Glared him, said it with lower his voice closed to Seth)

Seth: Back to point again. Why you here too? Don't you stay in there? You come here to search this boy? Who is he? I never saw him there. (Pointed his finger to the boy)

Jou: Well he is our-emm~~~ (closed his mouth by the boy's hand)!!!

The boy: I'm his servant. Yes! His servant or friend. Bu-but // Um… (Thought deeply) // I also a person who is easy lost. So, he worries me, and then came to find me. That's all. He is a nice master. Hahaha…. I'm lucky for this.

Jou: (Push away his hand) Hooo… (Took a breathe) Ya~ya~ya~ I'm HIS master. (Glared at him) Ha~Ha~Ha~ (Smile with an angry looked to the boy.)

Atemu/Seth: Is it true? (Raised their eyebrow for this sound of unbelievable explanation)

Jou/the boy: Of course! Hahaha… (Sweat drop)

"Why all of you here?"

[Sound came from Mana. She came out from the behind of Atemu.]

Mana: Hi! How are you all? What you all doing here? Have a party? (Looked at everybody)

Atemu: Oh! Mana. Why you here too?! (Pointed to Mana)

Mana: Me? I'm here for searching you. (Gave a pointed back to Atemu) I help Seth to find you! Idiot! You're such as a little running rat, don't have bravery to meet your bride (not sure yet) and ran away to let us panicked to search you! Stupid idiot! (Scolded Atemu angrily)

Atemu: Oh! That's …I …um… just took a breathe here. So... Um…

Mana: No excuse, Atemu! Apologize now!

Atemu: Ok-ok~ I lose. So, sorry~ Ok?

Mana: That's good boy. (Chuckled)

Atemu: I'm not a boy now! And you're smaller age than me, Mana!

Mana: Ooops! (XP) Ok. What are you all waiting here for? Let's go to meet Pharaoh and our guests. Come on! Go now! (Pulled Atemu to walk)

Atemu: Ok. I will walk myself.

Mana: Hey! You're Jou, right? (Jou nodded) What are you waiting for? Come follow us. And you? (Pointed to the boy)

The boy: Oh! I'm a servant of Jou. Also his friend. (Looked at Jou.)

Mana: Ok. Whatever. Now come on you two. Don't let them waiting so long. You all were wasting the time so much. Idiots!

Atemu: Ya~lah~. Please stops call me idiot. That's hurt me so much, Mana~~~

Mana: I will stop if you don't do any foolish thing again. (Grinned) Hehehe....(Chuckled)

The boy: Hehehe….. (Chuckled) // Looks like this prince is a interesting person//

[Atemu, Seth, Jou, and the boy returned to meet the Pharaoh and the King.]

* * *

[After they reached there.]

King: Oh no! I lose again this time. Damn it! You're such so smart at the war game, huh? (Looked at them already entered here) Ooops! I thought maybe I take this revenge next time.

Pharaoh: You're right.

Seth/Mana: (Lowered their body) we already found the prince atemu, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Good. (Nodded)

King: Let me see his face. (Looked around, he found one of them is he never seen) So, you're the prince Atemu? (Pharaoh and Atemu nodded) Such a handsome boy,huh? (Looked at Atemu) Hahaha…. That's good. (Nodded his head and turn a looked again, he found the boy) Ah! So, my little one is back. Come on give me a hug and kiss. (Wanna hugged the boy)

The boy: Ew~~~ Stop that! You are trying to embarrass me! Grandpa! Let me go! (Cough) Oh! Damn! I hated it. I hate you too, grandpa. (Pointed his grandpa with a finger put on the older one's head)

King: Thanks to hate me. Hahaha… (Chuckled) now… let me introduce, my grandson, my angel, he is Yugi, now is 15 year old. (All the people shocked) Yugi, (Turned a look to his grandson) say hello to everybody.

Yugi: H-hello? (Blushed hardly) Nice to meet you all, Pharaoh, prince Atemu, and all of the priests and servant here. // Great! Now everybody know who am I exactly! Oh! I got a headache (Panicked) //

Pharaoh: Nice to meet you. You're so sweet, little one. I like you. (Smirked)

[Yugi felt uncomfortable with what did the Pharaoh said. He had a sweat drop for this.]

Atemu: Nice to meet you, prince Yugi. // Oh Ra! So, he is the prince of Canalia? My future bride? Why he told me he is the servant of the man, Jou? Hmm…. (Thought deeply) That's maybe not so bad to me now. Maybe I wanna thank to my father to arrange this damn meeting. //

Yugi: Y-yes, you're welcome. // What should I do? He maybe gonna mad because I lied to him. Oh God, please help me! (Screamed in his mind) //

* * *

_Please R&R..._

_and_

_thanks to finish this chapter with me..._

_n.n_


	4. Chapter 4 RANDOM 01: TALK

_I'm still busy for work…so typing this little by little during my free time. _

_Here is the 4__th__ chapter for this strange story…In the opening for each chapter, I dunno where gonna to start it (I was crying~~~)_

_I know me kinda stupid person and has abnormal mind… (Blanked in my mind)_

_

* * *

**~Start the story~**_

**_CHAPTER FOUR ~ RANDOM 01: TALK_**

[Yugi tried to look away to any where just for don't wanted to feel more embarrassment about the lied he said before to them- Atemu, Mana and Seth.]

Pharaoh: Ok. I think we should be having a meal first, huh? (Turned his face to King)

King: Yeah. I also feel little hungry. (Touched his stomach and a bit rolling)

Pharaoh: Then, what are we waiting for? Come on to take a sit. (Showed them the sit places)

[Yugi gonna sit between Mai and Ryou. That's a place is the most far away from the Pharaoh, Atemu and their priests.]

Pharaoh/King: Wait a minute…

[Yugi stopped and turned a look to them. He was blinking.]

King: I suggest you sit beside the prince Atemu, ok? (Raised his eyebrow and smirked)

Pharaoh: Hey! I also thought like that…hahaha (Looked at his friend and smirked together)

King: What do you think, Yugi? (Looked at his grandson and grinned evilly)

Yugi: // Good. Now is the worst I thought before. I don't want it!!! Stupid grandpa! Because so embarrassment! // Um… no thanks… I sit here enough.

King: No…?! (Changed his face to a poor puppy's eyes)

Yugi: // What's the fuck?! An old man showed these damn eyes?! Doesn't he think he is not a child or a teen? Damn the stupid action. // O-ok. I'm SITTING THERE! (King's face changed again to smile face) // Damn!!! //

King: That's my good boy. (He was smiling but Yugi glared him just now)

[Yugi was sitting silently without facing toward Atemu. He was little embarrassing and blushing. Atemu was glanced Yugi once and kept silent. Then, their meal started.]

* * *

[After finished the meal, King and the Pharaoh started again their game. The others went out and took a rest in the garden without bothering them.]

Mana: (Jumped and gave a tightly hugged to Atemu) I'm boring……!!!

Atemu: (Cough) M-mana! Go away! I-I'm can't breathe now. (Cough)

Mana: Don't want!!! I'm wanna some fun NOW!!! I-WANT-IT!!! (Shouted loudly beside his ear, hugged him tighter, plus, shook his body -front and back again and again *XP*)

Atemu: Alright! I know! JUST STOP THIS CHILDISH ACT!!! (Mana released) Hoo~~~ (Took a rest) you wanna killed me, huh? (Showed a mad face and cough again)

Mana: Eeeeppp~~~ (Sweat dropped) n-no. Hahaha…. (Felt little afraid) Please don't look at me like that. That's scary me. Please~~~ (Showed a cutie puppy's eyes with a bit shinning tears)

Atemu: // Oh! She always does this to me when I little mad. Then, I can't ignore it. // Fine. I'm forgiving you.

Mana: Yay! Atemu is the best! (Hugged him again) Thanks. I love you very~ much. Chu~*! (Kiss his cheek)

Atemu: Oh! (Felt a bit embarrassment) // !#$^&*~~~ Damn! *XD* // (Blushing)

Mahado: Mana! How many times I did tell you don't bother our prince. (Showed a seriously face)

Mana: I'm no bothering Atemu!!! (XP)

Seth: Hahaha… just forgive her, Mahado. You should know this is her characteristic too, that's why she is so cutie.

Mana: Ya! That's why I am cute. Did you hear that? (Said cheerfully and gave a smirked to his brother)

Mahado: // #$%^&*~~~ // (Panicked) NO. Because you all always don't mind what she done, then made her become like this! Oh! Father and mother, please forgive me. I can't teach her become a more politely lady. And then, I so worry who wanna a bride like you! (Pointed at Mana)

Mana: Not need you to worry this, brother! (XP)

Seth: Ok. Just calm down you two. Ai… (Panicked a bit with a hand touched his head and closed his eyes)

[The others also same as Seth, shook their head because panicked about this stupid pair of "brother-sister".]

Mana: Then, Atemu, you already said wanna play with me, right? (Atemu nodded) So, I wanna some fun not only with all Egyptian here (Everybody shocked and opened their eyes wider) … but … hehehe (Smirked)

Atemu: // I've a bad feeling. // (Thought deeply a while) //Wait! Oh Ra! Don't tell me she wanna … // W-what's up? (Sweat dropped) … Mana? // Hope she is not thinking like that… //

* * *

[Left those Egyptian a while.]

Jou: Hi! What's up, Yugi? You look not very well. Are you ok?

Yugi: Oh! I'm just um… thought something. Grandpa told me before that he said I maybe have to get marry with the handsome // No! Just sounds interesting but actually looks like an idiot. // prince of Egyptian. But, I can't! Jou! I fear. I never leave grandpa, you all-"brothers-sisters", and my home-"Canalia" before, since I lived with all of you when I was young. (Spoke with lower his voice) So, I am worry and scary. (Eyes full of diamond tears dropped) I don't wanna leaving you all. I hated it. Jou! (Hugged Jou and cried)

Jou: (Wiped his tears gently) Shhh~~~ Please don't cry, my good boy. I'll never leave you alone, as I had promise you. (Yugi opened his eyes stopped his cried and showed him a smile face)

[Wait a minute. Yugi changed his face (*like this*- 0.O) Jou was blinked. Yugi watched a lady behind him.]

Mai: Take this! "**MAI'S SUPER HAND'S CHOP**"!!! Hei~ya! *XD*

_# **TAHK! - ***Chop's sound*#_

Jou: OUCH~~~!!! (He screamed and his head surrounding by a lot of stars, he felt dizzy a bit *XD*)

Yugi: O-ooops! Jou, are you alright? (Sweat dropped)

Jou: What's the hell! #$%)*&~~~ (Turned his face to his back) Mai?! And…

[There are few Canalia's peoples here.]

Mai: What's the heck you did to him!!! (Pointed Yugi directly) Did I tell you don't do any stupid to make our little YUGI CRY!!! Huh?! (Scolded him angrily, prepared gave him another chop but Marik and Bakura tried to stop her)

Yugi: // Mai so scary when she was mad~~~ // (kept silent with a bit afraid) M-mai?

Jou: Hey! That's not my fault!!! (Gonna mad)

Mai: Oh ya? Then is who?! (Unbelief it)

Yugi: Mai! C-calm down first. That's no his fault, just I-i …

Mai: No! Yugi, tell the truth. What's bothering you? If anyone bully you, you tell me, and I gonna make him to the hell! (Glared at Jou)

Serenity: Calm down, honey. I can trust Jou not bully him. Just listen first.

Mai: O-ok. (Her "fire" a bit colder down) Yugi said it!

Yugi: N-nothing. Just I a bit…a bit fear to leave you all if…if grandpa really wants me marry the prince here. I don't want it! B-because I will miss you all if I can't back to home. That's so pain… so pain in my heart. I hated that! (Crying)

Mai: (Relaxed a bit) That's all? (Yugi nodded) Oh! My dear little brother (Wiped his tears), you should know we all are your family. We always love you, no matter what. So, you no need to worry anything. Everything will be fine. Ok? If you really pain for this, then let us help you. (Smirked)

Marik/Malik: Oh great! That's sound fun. Let's do it, Mai! (Said cheerfully)

Bakura: Not bad, huh? We will join it too, right honey? (Ryou nodded)

Honda: We also ready for screw the mind of King. Let him change his stupid idea about let Yugi marry the little idiot.

Otogi: Yeah~!

[All his "brothers-sisters" nodded and agreed Mai's idea, then put their thumbs up.]

Yugi: (Smile) Thank you. Really thank you. I love you all too, "brothers-sisters".

* * *

[Then, Mana pulled Atemu came forward the Canalia's peoples, behind Mana followed by others Egyptian.]

Mana: Hi ya! Can all of you play a little game with us? Please? (Ran to in front of Yugi) Can you join us too? Prince Yugi? (Showed him a famous puppy's eyes) Please~~~

Yugi: // Oh! Can I say no to this strange girl? // Oh! I'm just a… (Mana's eyes suddenly full of shining tears) // Eee~~~! Don't tell me she gonna cry. Damn! // O-ok. Sure…why not? (Smile forcedly)

Mana: And they join us too? (Looked at those Canalia's people)

[Yugi turned a look to show them he hoped them join in too. So, they all nodded as an agreed this.]

Mana: Yay!!! (Jumping happily) I did it! Atemu! You are loser this time. (Grinned happily) Hahaha…

Atemu: Whatever! (Showed a no mood face)

Mana: Now… Let's see the people who join in are (Pointed to those Canalia's people) prince Yugi, Jou, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Serenity, Honda and Otogi; and our here … (Pointed the Egyptian) me, Atemu, Mahado, Seth, Shadi, Mokuba, Noah, Isis, Anzu, and Miho. Total are 20 peoples here. Then, about the rules of game…name "step back or step front"…(Smirked)

_**RULES OF "STEP BACK or STEP FRONT"**_

**1-game must play by at least up of 2 people.**

**2-in the beginning, the players must choose a number for his/herself.**

**3-players can move his/her body by counting 3 steps either front/back no matter his/her a jump as a step or just a simply walk little as a step. **

**4-players can choose either "step back" as defense or "step front" as attack. **

**5-players who choose attack, he/she can moves forward to other players in two steps and give attack in the 3****rd**** step. In his 3****rd**** step, uses his/she leg try to touch the player's leg. If success, the player is "die" and "out" from the field of game. The game will continue start at next turn of player.**

**6-players who choose defense, he/she can moves back as away from other players to closer him for attack. If any player wants to attack him, he/she can try to move his legs as wider or closer between his/her legs as defense only at the moment of players who attack him in his/her 3****rd**** step but can't move his steps/body. If success, he/she is safe but he/she get a chance to revenge.**

**7-he/she can changes his defense as attack to revenge back the players who just wanted to "kill" him. He/she who wants to revenge only can moves 1 step as attack back the player legs because they already so close to each other. If the revenge success, then the player also is "die" and must "out" of game too. if don't want to attack back, players who success defense himself can "stay away" from attack players by steps back 3 steps.**

**8-players who revenge back by defense player also gets a chance to move 1 step as defense back. **

**9-if not success attack by revenge player, the players who are attack and revenge must apart from 3 steps between each other. Then, the game continues as usual. **

**10-players who steps out little the field of game, he/she also must "out".  
**

**11-game will continue until the only 1 player who is surviving as a winner. **

Mana: Alright, let's begin it! (Smirked again)

* * *

_[The game is changing by the game of "pepsi, cola 123…" I dunno who know this game. And please don't kill me about I changed the rules of the original one.*I DON"T WANNA DIE* please don't kill me if this stupid game is not fun.]_

_I just stopped here a while…_

_The game will start to play at the next chapter by YGO characters._

_Sorry to any of you that doesn't like it. So you can ignore it._

_Thanks to finish this chapter with me._

_[n.n]_

_If can, please R&R…_

_*You also can scold me about this stupid idea…* (I'm crying lol)  
_


	5. Chapter 5 RANDOM 02: GAMEROUND 1

_Finally wanna start to play a stupid game with the ygo characters…_

_Hahaha…. _

_I just wanna do random fun for myself…._

_Hope you all forgive me for doing this…_

_Warning!_

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!_

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…. [x.x]_

* * *

_**~Start the story~**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE ~ RANDOM 02: GAME-ROUND 1**_

[Players: **Yugi, Jou, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Serenity, Honda, Otogi, Atemu, Mahado, Seth, Shadi, Mokuba, Noah, Isis, Anzu, Miho, Mana.**]

_[Game:__** "STEP BACK or STEP FRONT"**__.]_

[Mana walked and drew a line by used a stick that picked up from the ground.]

[After chose numbers: **Atem-1****st****, Otogi-3****rd****, Mahado-2****nd****, Honda-4****th****, Seth-5****th****, Serenity-7****th****, Shadi-6****th****, Mai-8****th****, Mokuba-9****th****, Bakura-10****th****, Noah-12****th****, Ryou-11****th****, Isis-14****th****, Marik-15****th****, Anzu-17****th****, Malik-16****th****, Miho-13****th****, Jou-19****th****, Mana-18****th****, and Yugi-20th**]

* * *

Atemu: I'm 1st! (Walked 2 steps toward Honda, stopped a while, gave him a smirked, then he jumped to him suddenly and stomped his foots successfully) Gotcha! (Honda screamed and jumping here and there with holding his foots) Ooops! Sorry man. Please forgive how carelessness of me. (Grinned)

Honda: Ouch! That's hurt. // That's not carelessness! Stupid shorter! // (Glared at Atemu and walked out the field) Awww~~~ // Damn, I'm the 1st person "out", so damn embarrassment. //

Mana: Hahaha… Nice attack, Atemu! (Laughed and stood up her thumb to him) Next!

Mahado: I'm "step back" only.

Otogi: // I'll revenge for you, Honda. // (Stepped toward the prince from his behind, then he extended his leg and lower his body, then he swept to the prince legs) Watch this! (He swept it in a short time, but not touched anything, and then he was failed)

Atemu: WAO! (He closer his legs at the moment of attacked by Otogi, and balanced his body) That was closed! (Relaxed a bit) Now… is my revenge, sorry. (Smirked)

[Atemu quickly moved his legs and successfully touched Otogi's leg. Then Otogi was leaving the field. So, he was the 2nd person "out".]

* * *

[Outside the field]

Otogi: Hi! I'm coming to join you, dear. (Gave Honda a hug)

Honda: You also useless. (Pointed a finger to Otogi's head)

Otogi: Oh! Just shut up and look at them.

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Seth: Because Honda was "out" already, so is my turn! // Which one should I want to attack? Let's see… Aha! // Sorry lady, but I think lady not suitable in a "war" game. So, I think I set you free 1st. (Went and touched Serenity's leg faster and gently a bit, and then he was successfully did it) You can thanks to me. Hahaha… (Laughed loudly)

Serenity: Awww~~~ I'm "out" too! (Stomped the ground madly once) // That guy is really mad. //

Mai: Don't worry, honey! I'll kick his ass for you. (Serenity nodded)

[Serenity glared at Seth and left the field. Therefore, she was 3rd one "out".]

* * *

[Outside the field]

Honda/Otogi: Hey! Welcome to the "hell" with us! Hahaha… (Laughing playfully)

Serenity: Can you two shut up? (Gonna mad) If not… (Gave them a demoniacal face) I'll make you two to the real hell! (Put her thumb down toward the ground)

Honda: I-i think we should get away from her… right, dear? (Stepped back little)

Otogi: Y-yeah~ she can be the most evil lady in our Canalia. (Stepped back little too)

* * *

[Back to the field.]

[Then, everybody looked at Shadi.]

Shadi: (Pointed himself) Is my turn (Blinked)? (Mana nodded) O-ok…I'm step back.

Mai: My turn! // Hmmm~~~ Distance between me and the Egyptian are far then 3/4steps (Looked at Seth) Then I have no choice… (Looked at Shadi) He nearest to me… // (Smirked little and jumped toward Shadi) Ooops… Sorry man! Maybe you should more careful next time. Bye bye! // Yes! One Egyptian was killed. //

[Shadi was the 4th person left the field. Mokuba turn.]

Mokuba: // I should away from their "war". They're getting crazier into this stupid game. // I'm "step back".

Bakura: // Sorry, boy… But you can't get away from me... // Here~~~ I'm come! (Ran and jumped suddenly toward Mokuba, then gave him a fast kicked)

Mokuba: Waa~~! (Fell down) Ouch~~~! My buttock gonna pain for a while. (Touched his buttock when he stood up) Damn it. // Ouch~~~! //

Marik: Oh! Poor little boy. Hahaha… (Laughed) Did your buttock hurt? Awww~~~ Hehehe.... (Still laughing)

Mokuba: What's so funny?! Shut up, don't laugh again! (Walked away madly)

Ryou: B-bakura… Why you bully a boy? That's n-no good. I think. (Bakura glanced at him) N-no… I-i meant that… um…

Bakura: Whatever. (Ignored) Is your turn, Ryou.

Ryou: H-hai! I-i choose… um… b-back… "step back".

Noah: You cann't escape from me! Take this! (Jumped toward the Ryou and kicked his ass) Hahaha! Now you are "die"!!! (Smirked)

Ryou: Oh-o~~~… O-ok. I'm out. (Simply walked out with a don't mind looked)

Bakura: YOU! (Pointed to Noah) will be pay for this!!!

Noah: (Smirked) Only if you can beat me… hmm! (Turned his face away)

Bakura: You better watch out, kid! (Glared)

[……………………………………………………..]

[Everyone looked at Miho silently. Then, Miho just blinked and felt weird why they all looked at her?]

Anzu: Ummm…. Miho-chan, is your turn.

Miho: Eeeeeee…….!!! (Shocked and nervously) So-sorry…. Ummm….. I'm …. Ummm….. kay, I "step forward to Anzu-chan". Sorry to keep you all waiting, hehehe…. (Embarrassed)

Anzu: Hahaha… You are dreaming a lot. (Laughed quietly)

Miho: I know, just stop laughing. (Glared at Anzu)

Mana: Okay, next is…… (Looked at Isis)

Isis: I'm "pass".

Marik: Alright! Now is mine turn! So…. (Turned his head around and found a prey) Aha! Lady! I set you free from the "war"!

[Miho was killed.]

Miho: Hey! That's not fair!

Marik: No. Please "out". (Showed his hand forward outside)

Miho: Hmm! You're not gentle to lady. (Walked away madly)

Marik: Yes I am! So what?! Bye bye! Bwhahaha~~~ (Laughed loudly and crazily)

Malik: You are so evil, honey. (Smirked)

Marik: But you like it, don't you? (Smirked back) Hmmm… looks like I still wanna give you….

Mai: Alright you two! (Cut off the conversation of them) If you two idiots wanna talk about love story or whatever, please talk it at the other places. Malik, your turn! Hurry up!

Malik: O-oh I scared! Ney~~~~! (XP) Ok. I want … "step front" and… kill you, lady! (Killed Anzu successfully)

Anzu: Ouch! My foots! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!~~~ (Jumping here and there by holding her foots *XD*) You're not a gentleman too! (Glared at Malik)

* * *

[Outside the field.]

Miho: Anzu-chan! You also "killed" by those idiots Canalia? (Anzu nodded her head disappointed) Poor Anzu-chan~~~ (Gave her a hug)

Honda/Otogi: Welcome to the "hell" ladies! Hahaha… (Laughed crazily and playfully)

Anzu: Shut the mouth and get lose now! (Screamed angrily)

[Honda and Otogi quickly ran away. *XD*]

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Mana: Yay! Finally is my turn. //……….. (Thought deeply and sighed around to all players in the field) // (Smirked) You're my first "prey". (Glanced to Malik)

[Mana ran and quickly jumped when reached to her 3rd steps, then she extended her legs and stomped down toward the Malik's foots.]

Mana: Gotcha! (Said cheerfully, then took a look) Eh~~~? W-what?! ~~~

Malik: Hahaha~~~ (Laughed) Not so fast, my cute lady, thanks to give me a chance killed another one. Bye!

Mana: Eeee~~~~~~~ No way! (Felt afraid and nervously)

[Malik just took a short time to move his legs and quickly lower his body, then attack her directly.]

Malik: Please "out", my cute lady. (Said gently and took a look) What?! You're escaped! This can not be truth! No!

Mana: Ah~ah~ah~ (Smirked) Not so fast! (Mana revenged back to attack him again because she was defended herself successful) Take this, heiya! (Malik was killed) Now who gonna said bye bye to who, huh? (Smirked again)

Malik: Ok. You're interesting girl. I'll remember you. (Pointed to Mana)

[Malik laughed crazily and left.]

Atemu: Nice revenged too, Mana.

Mana: Thanks ya! (Smile backed)

* * *

[Outside the field.]

Ryou: H-hello? Are you ok? (Felt scary a bit)

Malik: Oh hi! I'm ok. (Simply answer)

Ryou: Really? B-but I thought you'll mad.

Malik: Just ignore it, she just like a kid. So, I've no mood to mad with this.

Serenity: That's a good boy now, Malik.

Malik: Shut up! (Blushed and walked away)

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Yugi: J-jou… Jou…. (Jou turned his head toward him)

Jou: Huh? What's up, Yugi?

Yugi: Aiyo~ Now is your turn. Faster, everybody is looking at you now. Hurry up. (Blushed and looked away)

Jou: Ooops~~ Oh ya! Um… I'm "step back" enough.

Yugi: Then is me. I followed Jou "step back" too.

[The round 1 was finished.]

* * *

_So, that's end of this chapter. Next round will open in the next chapter._

_Gonna busy this few month._

_Sorry._

_Thanks to finish this chapter with me._

_PLZ R&R. [n.n]_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 RANDOM 03: GAME OF FINAL

_Finally, I already up another chapter here._

_I dunno what I want, just random continue it…_

_Forgive me!!!_

_

* * *

**~Start the story~**_

**_CHAPTER SIX ~ RANDOM 03: GAME-ROUND 2 TO 5 (FINAL)_**

_[Game:__** "STEP BACK or STEP FRONT"**__.]_

[Report 1**: Malik, Ryou, Serenity, Honda, Shadi, Mokuba, Anzu, Miho, Otogi** – 9 players "**out**"]

[Report 2: **Atemu, Mahado, Seth, Mai, Bakura, Noah, Isis, Marik, Mana, Jou, Yugi** – 11 players **play round 2……**]

* * *

[Continue.]

Atemu: My turn again! // Who is the next? (Looked around) Maybe is you. // (Jumped as far as he could and ready the 3rd jumped) Sorry! I can not hurt lady as I am gentleman too. So, I kick you out 1st. (Jumped higher and gave a best kick to Bakura)

Bakura: Hey! Not so fast! (Defended successfully) Hnn…. (Smirked) Wanna kill me? Wait a hundred year first! (Pointed to Atemu) Hahaha….. (Laughed crazily) *Yup! He is so crazy XP*

Atemu: Yeah… So I can say you are not bad, huh? // Damn! I must carefully now. He looks like also good in playing game. // (Bit his lips and eyes met at Bakura's one)

Bakura: // I hate this "kid"! *He is shorter than Bakura*, because of him; Yugi was panicked just now *refer chapter 04*. So, I must to kick his ass hardly. // My dear~ prince, shall I "KILL" you NOW…? (Then, Bakura moved his leg quickly toward Atemu to give him a fast kick/touch) Watch this!

Mana: No, Atemu look out! (Yelled and worried at the moment)

Bakura: Hahaha…. Gotcha! …. (Saw the ground) W-what?! What the fuck going on? H-how can be? (Unbelief it, Atemu defended back successfully too)

Atemu: Maybe you failed to "kill" me. (Grinned and raised his eyebrow)

Mana: Yay! Cooooool! Atemu! Weee~~weee~~! (Jumped happily and whistled to him)

Mahado: …. Maybe our prince not that easy to win as you thought, Mr. Bakura.

Bakura: Shut up! (Glared at Mahado)

Mana: Okay. Brother, your turn! (Pointed to him)

Mahado: Oh yes! Now I remember.

Mana: So, go on~~~! Don't dreaming now.

Mahado: Alright! Alright! Just calm down. (Thought) Okay. // Gotta go. // (Ran toward Jou) Be careful, boy~~~ Get~ set~ go~! (Jumped and stomped down)

Jou: Wao!!!! So scary me~~~~ (=P) But why didn't you stomped to my legs more accurately? (Mahado failed to attack *XD*) Hehehe……

Mahado: Ooops…. Hahaha…. Dunno leh~~~ (Eyes looked away and felt little embarrassment)

Jou: Nevermind. (Revenged back successful) Please go out to join your friends outside. Sorry, please forgive me to do this to you. (Grinned)

[Mahado left the field.]

Mana: I hated you! *Because his brother was defeated by him* (Pointed to Jou)

Jou: Ai~~ I hate to make lady mad at me. Yugi, I need your little help later, okay?

Yugi: (O.o) // What are you planning now? // Umm… s-sure, maybe… (Whispered himself) // Don't tell me he gonna let me go to say sorry to her later for him. //

* * *

[Outside the field]

Shadi: Hi! How are you?

Mahado: Huh? What's do you mean? I'm always fine. (Raised his eyebrow)

Shadi: Ok. I hope so. (Chuckled)

Mahado: Hehehe…. (Chuckled)

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Seth: My turn! Hn! Puppy! (Pointed to Jou) I'm going to crush you! Hn! (Smirked)

Jou: W-what? // Damn! Why is me again? // That's not fair, Mr. Mahado just attacked me. And… Why are you called me as a PUPPY!!! I'm not a DOG! (Mad)

Yugi: // Puppy… // That's a cute nickname to you, Jou. Hehehe…. (Laughed)

Jou: Shut up! (Glared at Yugi) Okay! Bring it on, if you really can crush me now. (Eyes met with Seth's eyes)

Seth: As you wish. (Grinned and started to run)

Jou: Ooooooh myyyyyyy Godddddddd! (Sweat dropped) // He is coming! // (O.0)

[Seth tried his best jumped toward Jou and gave a fast attack.]

Seth: Hn! I got you. You're finish! (Smirked)

Jou: Really? But I don't think so. (Grinned)

[Jou was defended successfully.]

Yugi: Yes! Nice move, Jou! (Smile)

Seth: No! That's impossible!

Jou: Is my turn to beat you. Take this! (Attacked back)

Seth: Wow! I'm so scary~~ (XP) But, You also can not attack me successfully. Hn!

Yugi: Awww~~~ (Disappointed a bit) Try your best next time, Jou! (Yelled)

Jou: I know! Now is your turn, Mai. (Tuned his face to her)

Mai: // I think little kid (looked at Noah) can be out now. (Smirked) // Here I come! (Moved her steps toward Noah and attacked successfully) Sorry, little kid, but I had no choice. (Grinned)

Noah: Damn you! (Glared to Mai and left)

[Mai just gave him a big smirked before he left.]

* * *

[Outside the field]

Mokuba: Hahaha…. Now you're come to join me here.

Noah: Ya~ (Disappointed a bit)

Mokuba: Awww~~ Don't be like that. Come on! Cheer up! Hehehe… (Chuckled)

Noah: You're right! (Smile back) Hehehe…. (Chuckled)

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Bakura: Now I'll revenge again to you, my dear~ prince. (Pointed to Atemu)

Atemu: Sounds bad. // Oh my God. // (Sweat dropped)

[Bakura ran and attacked him.]

Atemu: Maybe you're good in game, but I don't think I'll lose to you. (Defended successfully, then he was revenged back and did it)

Bakura: Fuck! (Left madly)

Mana: Well done! Nice Move. (Said to Atemu)

* * *

[Outside the field]

Ryou: Were you enjoying it just now? (Smile warmly to Bakura)

Bakura: // …… (Thought) // Maybe not.

Ryou: Just take a rest, okay?

Bakura: Whatever. (No mood to do anything and just sit down somewhere)

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Isis: I choose "step back".

Marik: Maybe you not need to "step back" again but you can get out here, lady. (Attacked her successfully)

Isis: Oh well…. Then I'm leaving now. (Walked away)

Mana: Yay! My turn again! Get set, (turned toward Yugi) GO! (Ran and gave a fast attacked) Hei yoh~!

Yugi: …… S-sorry. (Defended successfully)

Mana: Eeeeeee~~~ No~~~! (Shocked)

Yugi: …… S-sorry again. (Revenged back successfully too)

Mana: …… (Wait a minute) What?! So fast! (Shocked again *XP*) Oh~~~ God Damn It! (Tried calm down a bit) Okay. I'm loser and I'll out. Hn! (Turned her face and walked away)

Yugi: S-sorry again… (=P)

* * *

[Outside the field]

Mahado: (Chuckled) Too bad.

Mana: Oh ya? What did u said just now? Said again, please~, I can't hear you. (Raised her eyebrow)

Mahado: N-nothing. (Sweat dropped) Hahaha……

* * *

[Back to the field.]

Jou: I will crush you. (Looked at Seth)

Seth: Hn! Please try it if you really can do it. (Smilrked)

[Jou attacked Seth, but not successfully. But, Seth revenged back successfully.]

Jou: Nooo~~~

Seth: Hn! Bye bye, my cute puppy. (Grinned)

Jou: (Ready to walk away but waited, he returned his face to Seth madly) I told you don't call me PUPPY!!! Fuck you! And, I'm not Your Cute Puppy! (Shouted to Seth)

Yugi: Hehehe…. (Chuckled)

Jou: Yugi? (Looked Yugi was laughing) Stop laughing now. (Raised his eyebrow and gave a warning)

Yugi: Y-yes. (Sweat dropped) // He is really mad? //

Mai: Hn! Jou, you're useless!

Jou: Shut up!

[Jou left the field.]

Yugi: My turn, right? (Mai nodded) Okay. I'm still "step back".

[Round 2 also finished.]

* * *

[Start round 3.]

*Sorry… I thought I want to finish the game randomly a bit on this chapter.*

[Start back from Atemu. Atemu tried harder and *Yes* he attacked successfully to Marik. Seth attacked to Mai. But unfortunately, Mai revenged back him. Seth was "kill". Yugi kept silent and defended himself.]

[Round 3 finished randomly.]

* * *

[Round 4 start.]

Atemu: Miss Mai, I know you're good in game too but, sorry, I thought I can kick you "out"! (Attacked directly)

Mai: Not so fast! (Tried to defense)

Atemu: Sorry but you be defeated. (Grinned)

Mai: Hn! (Turned her body and left)

Yugi: Mai~~~ (Worried)

Mai: Try your best. (Stood up her thumb to Yugi)

[Yugi nodded.]

Atemu: Only either you or I will win this game.

Yugi: …… // Now is my turn, I must try my best to focus it. // (Sweat dropped) Yup. (Replied Atemu) I'm "step front" to attack you! (Ran faster and gave attack in a short time) // I did it? // (Looked at the situation) // Damn! He was defended successful. // (Sweat dropped again)

Atemu: Nice moved! But, is my chance to take revenge.

Yugi: (O.0) // that's not good. // …….

[Atemu attacked quickly in a short time too.]

Yugi: WAO! (He wider his legs at the moment of attacked by him, and balanced his body) That was closed! (Relaxed a bit)

[Round 4 finished too.]

* * *

[Final - round 5.]

Atemu: Now is final! // I don't want to fight or hurt him. //

Yugi: Yes. (Nodded) Bring it on! (Challenged Atemu bravely)

Atemu: Now … (Started to run) I'll let you GAME OVER! (Gave a quick kick)

Yugi: Maybe not. (Ready to defense)

*But…*

Atemu/Yugi: Huh? No~~ Wah~~~!#$%^&*~~~!!! (Falling down)

[Unfortunately, Yugi lost his balance while he was tried to defense back. Then, Yugi was falling down on top of Atemu. *O.o* At the moment, everybody shocked because they saw 2 princes were kissing!!! (o.O) Yugi and Atem opened their eyes. They're shocking about it and broke apart quickly. 2 princes were blushing hardly.]

* * *

[Pharaoh came and saw the situation.]

Pharaoh: Oh~~~ Kissing? Hehehe...... (Chuckled)

[Yugi was blushing more and more until he hidden behind Mai silently.]

Atemu: // Nooo! Why he is here? Didn't he was playing game with the King just now? *refer back chapter 4* (O.O) // F-father? (Sweat dropped)

Pharaoh: Hahaha…. King? Oh ya! He was back to Canalia to solve some problems.

All people here: W-what~~~???!!! (Big shocked)

[Yugi unbelief that his grandpa was left without said GOODBYE to him?!]

* * *

_Okay._

_Finally stop the stupid game and back to the story…_

_Thanks your visit …_

_Hope you all enjoy this drama/story?_

_PLZ R&R  
_

_[n.n]_

_

* * *

  
_


	7. Chapter 7 NIGHT

"_I so confuse and dizzy about my idiot stuff stuck here, stuck there~~~ (OMG!)"_

"_Uhh! All get out my way! (I threw all away!) "_

"_That's better now. (Relaxed a bit) "_

"_Ok. Will you join with me to finish this chapter? Please enjoy. (^,^) "_

_

* * *

_

_**~Start the story~**_

**_CHAPTER SEVEN ~ NIGHT _**

[Everybody shocked when they heard the King left Egypt without said anything. The Pharaoh also promised to King for take care his lovely grandson, prince Yugi until he was visited to Egypt again after settled those problems. So, they (Canalia's peoples) were staying in the palace of Egypt until the day of return.]

* * *

[Yugi was laying on the bed in a guest's room now.]

Yugi: (Laid down his bed) //Awww~~~ that's so boring, do I have anything to do? I don't want to stay at here now. I'm not sleepy yet. // (Rolled his eyeballs toward the door) Alright! (Stood up) Maybe I can go out to walk around first, and then I will come back here to sleep when I am tire. (Opened the door and walked away)

* * *

[Yugi walked here and there until he stopped around the garden of the palace. He took a sit and closed his eyes to listen the "song of night garden". He opened his mouth and came out a beautiful song. He was started to sing.]

_# **Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuita** - __**[Jap]**_

(And then the boy fell into a deep sleep_) _- **[Eng]**

**_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to_**

(The flame inside the breathing ashes. One, then two.)

**_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_**

(What rise and grow large are my beloved profiles)

**_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_**

(Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the Earth)

**_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_**

(On the night when the silver eyes were trembling)

**_Umare o chita kagayaku omae_**

(What came to be born were you, as you shined)

**_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_**

(No matter how many times the ever-passing times)

**_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_**

(Return the prayers back down to Earth)

**_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_**

(I will never cease to pray)

**_Douku konoko ni ai o_**

(Oh please, show this child what love is)

**_Tsunaida te ni kisu o_**

(Please give a kiss to his hands you hold) _#_

***Song From: D. Grayman (OST 3)***

***Song: Mucisian***

***Official Title: Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo / Hands Sealed With A Kiss***

***Singer: Sanae Kobayashi – Allen's seiyuu***

**

* * *

**[At the moment, prince Atemu got the same thought as prince Yugi that he was boring at his room and do nothing too. So, he also walked here and there until he stayed around the garden of palace.]

Atemu: // Damn! So boring. // (Walking with face of no mood) // Oh well, I think I shall back to my room to sleep. // (Turned his body)

[Suddenly, he was hearing a voice. No, not a voice, but was a song. A song came from somewhere. Prince Atemu was searching around and he found that the prince Yugi was here too. And the song, he was singing it.]

Atemu: (Walked closer to prince Yugi without made any noise.) // He is singing again, *refer chapter 2* so beautiful. He really has a pretty voice as an angel. I like it. // Awesome… he is really like an angel. A night angel. (Whispered)

* * *

[Prince Atemu was listening to the song until prince Yugi was finished it just now. Then, he was going to talk to him. But he was unfortunately again and fell down on the ground because he had kicked something without realized it in the darkness night. *like chapter 2, he was falling down~ again XP*]

Atemu: Ouch! What the hell of this! (Woke up and grabbed the thing that made him fell down) Stone! Stone! Stone again~!!! *refer chapter 2* Oh Damn It! Why are you again?!%#%^&* ~~~ (Threw it hardly toward the ground, then he was stomping it again and again)

Yugi: (Walked toward prince Atemu and chuckled a bit) Did the stone do anything wrong until made our prince Atemu angry and… um… stomped it so madly? (Chuckled again) *XP*

Atemu: (Blushed and stop stomped it) N-no. Maybe… (Glared at the stone *XD*)

Yugi: Hehehe… Oh I guess you maybe should be more carefully when you are walking next time.

Atemu: Maybe… (Thought)

Yugi: So… Why are you here? Not tire to sleep?

Atemu: Emmm…… Well I guess I no, and then I felt so bored, that's why I just walk out from my room.

Yugi: Me too. (Smile)

Atemu: You too? (Yugi nodded) Oh okay. Then I heard that you were singing something just now, it's really beautiful. You can be a good singer. Hehehe……

Yugi: The song…… (Stopped a bit) the song I learnt it from my mom. She always sang it before I wanted to sleep. I missed my mom very much, especially in the night.

Atemu: Oh…… missed? Where is your mother now? (Looked at the eye's of Yugi)

Yugi: My mom …… She…… (Tears fallen down) She was dead. My mom and dad were killed when I was young *refer chapter 2*. I missed my mom, my dad. I missed them so much. (Crying)

Atemu: It's ok. (Hugged him) I'm sorry to let you remember that. I'm sorry. (Released him) Here. (Took a handkerchief to Yugi) Please use it to wipe out your tears. I'm begging you, please don't cry again. I can't handle this kind of thing. (Whispered again)

Yugi: Thanks. I'm feeling better now. // Maybe he is a kindly person. (Looked at Atemu) // (Smile again)

Atemu: Wh-what's up? Why are you looking at me like that? Anything on my face? (Blinked)

Yugi: (Blushed a bit) No-nothing. (Shook his head)

[They were enjoying silent in the night together. They were watching the stars that shone in the sky together. They were talking much about 'this' and 'that' *story of anything*. They really enjoyed these moments. They were feeling so calm, warm, and romance.]

[Then, our two princes were falling sleep on the bed so peacefully after they were tiring and back to their room. They had their own sweet dream in the night too. Good night to them. Good night to all of you too. Zzz…… *I'm sleepy too*]

* * *

_Thanks to readers finished this chapter with me again._

_I choose the song **'**__**Mucisian'**__ because I really love it. _

_I swear it's so beautiful. _

_*X3*_

_Hope you can wait another chapter of this story. _

_I will try harder to finish next one faster if I can. _

_*I become so busy this few months (Crying)*_

_Thank you._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
